


Appendicite.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, they are to cute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: L’odore di Isco ti circonda completamente e sorridi ancora al pensiero di quanto svegliarti li sia diventato naturale per te in quel periodo, cosi come il trovare in giro per casa vestiti che ti appartenevano. Ed era bello,  era come sentirsi a casa.





	Appendicite.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ero promessa che avrei aspettato il momento giusto per scrivere ancora di questi due e poi Isco ha deciso che farsi operare di appendicite la settimana del Derby fosse una cosa diventente e che non portasse ansia.  
> No, ok mi dispiace davvero troppo e non potevo esimermi da scrivere qualcosa che comprendesse un preoccupato Marco che si sente tagliato fuori da quello che dovrebbe essere il suo ragazzo.  
> Sono completamente OOC suppongo ma ormai nella mia testa questi due sono due sottoni l'uno per l'altro quindi niente, vi lascio leggere.

Quando ti eri svegliato quella mattina ti era venuto da sorridere spontaneamente visto che avevi realizzato dove ti trovassi in quel momento.  
L’odore di Isco ti circonda completamente e sorridi ancora al pensiero di quanto svegliarti li sia diventato naturale per te in quel periodo, cosi come il trovare in giro per casa vestiti che ti appartenevano. Ed era bello, era come sentirsi a casa.

Ti permetti di cullarti in tutti quei pensieri per un attimo prima di ricordare uno dei motivi per cui aveva deciso di fermarsi anche quella notte invece che tornare a casa.  
Isco non si era sentito bene quel pomeriggio, interrompendo la sessione di palestra cosi da tornare a casa prima e riposare. 

Quando la sera eri passato a vedere come stava non te l’eri sentita di lasciarlo da solo quella notte, aveva bisogno di te, lo avevi capito da come ti guardava.  
Allunghi il braccio dall’altro lato del letto alla ricerca del suo corpo caldo, solo che Isco non è lì e il suo lato del letto è già freddo.

Ti tiri a sedere di scatto mentre senti il panico prenderti direttamente allo stomaco e allontani pensieri che in quel momento non sono davvero valutabili.  
Ti alzai in un attimo indossando una delle magliette del maggiore, ed è assurdo come ti stia bene nonostante non ti appartenga.

“Isco?”  
Lo chiami avviandoti direttamente verso il salotto mentre cerchi di restare calmo. Sai che probabilmente è inutile essere cosi preoccupati, magari era solo un indigestione per qualcosa che avevano mangiato la sera prima quando erano andati a cena insieme.

“Ehi, bimbo.. credevo che stessi ancora dormendo.”  
Il viso di Isco spunta dalla spalliera del divano, un sorriso forzato a incorniciargli il viso, sintomo che sentiva ancora un sacco di dolore. La sensazione di sollievo che ti investe nel vedere che era lì passa subito quando crolla di nuovo sul divano lamentandosi.

Lo raggiungi in un attimo accovacciandoti accanto alla sua testa e poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia per accarezzarlo.  
“Hai bisogno di farti vedere… E ti prego non sparire più come hai fatto ora, rischi di farmi morire per..”

Non ti lascia finire perché si sporge a lasciarti un bacio sulle labbra, un tocco super delicato prima di gemere ancora per il dolore.  
“Non volevo svegliarti perché sentivo dolore.”

Prova a sorridere ancora e ti mordi il labbro per trattenerti dal dirgli qualcosa di cui poi ti saresti potuto pentire.

Vederlo stare male e essere consapevole di non poter fare nulla per farlo stare anche vagamente meglio era qualcosa che odiavi profondamente.  
Quella sensazione di impotenza che cercavi di dimenticare ogni volta che il passato tornava a tormentarti e lui sembra capirlo per ti sfiora le labbra con le dita per riportarti da lui.  
“Ehi, sto bene. Smetti di preoccuparti, va bene?”

“Non è cosi facile vedere il tuo ragazzo stare male e non poterlo aiutare.”  
“Ah, quindi sono il tuo ragazzo adesso?”

Scuoti la testa non riuscendo a non sorridere quando dice quella cosa.  
La verità è che non ne avete mai parlato davvero, non da quando ti ha detto di essere innamorato di te. 

Era stato naturale poi che tutto andasse al suo posto senza doverne più parlare, non vi eravate neanche più detti di amarvi, sapevi che entrambi avevate bisogno di ancora un po’ di tempo per assimilare quello che stava succedendo.

Accettare quei sentimenti che li legavano era stato più facile per lui rispetto a quello che aveva passato Isco, poteva capirlo in parte.  
“Non ti va di esserlo?”

Rispondi fingendoti serio per un secondo e sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore.  
Lui non risponde semplicemente ti fa abbassare sul suo viso e ti bacia, lento. Uno di quei baci che ti fanno sempre tremare le gambe e quella volta non è diversa dalle altre, mugoli in quel bacio, ricambiandolo con la stessa dolcezza consapevole che gli appartieni nonostante tutto.

Quel bacio vale più di mille parole e non hai bisogno che te lo dica ad alta voce che è il tuo ragazzo, lo sai e basta.   
Quando vi staccate lo fate perché il maggiore geme ancora per il dolore rannicchiandosi leggermente su se stesso.

“Chiamo qualcuno prima di andare via, voglio sapere cosa ti dicono e sono certo che mandano subito qualcuno dello staff medico.”  
Dici, e non gli dai possibilità di replicare perché fai esattamente quello che hai detto.

Chiami chi di dovere e spieghi a telefono tutto senza pensarci due volte, sai che hanno visitato Isco il giorno prima e si aspettavano i risultati per oggi quindi ti rassicura sapere che sarebbe venuto con te al centro di allentamento cosi da capire quale fosse il problema.

Non gli togli un attimo gli occhi di dosso mentre sei al telefono, quella sensazione orrenda li a premerti sullo stomaco e la consapevolezza che quel giorno non saresti mai riuscito a pensare ad altro che non fosse Isco, Isco che stava male e tu non potevi neanche stargli accanto perché domani avevate un cazzo di partita di campionato fuoricasa.  
Il che voleva dire che non saresti potuto essere con lui.

E ti senti un ragazzino ma sei veramente sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto, come quando eri appena un bambino e avevi visto crollare tutto quello che avevi attorno.   
Quando chiudi la telefonata ti accorgi che stai tremando, stringi la mano cercando di nascondere tutto quello al maggiore, non vuoi che si aggiunga la preoccupazione per te a tutto quello.  
“Vieni con me ai campi, cosi rifanno alcuni esami e cercano di capire come aiutarti.”

Gli spieghi avvicinandoti di nuovo a lui cercando di sorridere senza lasciare che tutto quello che ti sta attraversando gli arrivi.  
Lo aiuti ad alzarsi e a prepararsi per primo, non riesci a lasciarlo per un attimo e sai che non vuole farti vedere quanto il dolore che sente sia forte e per te è anche peggio che sia cosi, anche se sai che lo fa per proteggerti. 

Solo che lui non sa, e sai che non è colpa sua, che il tuo passato non può inserirsi in tutto questo.  
La tua borsa per gli allentamenti è già pronta e ci metti un attimo a vestirti prima di uscire di casa.

Hai dimenticato di fare colazione, te ne ricordi a metà strada per i campi di allenamento ma non hai fame e forse lo sentirai più tardi ma non fa nulla.   
Ogni tanto gli lanci qualche occhiata preoccupata fino a che il maggiore non cerca la tua mano per intrecciare le vostre dita.  
“Ehi, stai bene?”

Ti chiede, e sa perfettamente la risposta ma capisci che abbia bisogno di sapere che va tutto bene, che non c’è nulla che non gli dici anche se è cosi.  
Non gli hai mai parlato di alcune cose ma sai che può sentire il tuo stato d’animo in qualche modo.  
“Sono solo preoccupato per te, tutto qui. E ci sono gli allentamenti, probabilmente sarò distratto tutto il tempo.”  
“Solo perché penserai al tuo bellissimo ragazzo che si fa visitare da qualche medico sexy!”

Se non stessi guidando probabilmente gli avresti rifilato un pugnetto leggero sul braccio ma una mano è sul volante mentre l’altra e stretta a quella del maggiore.  
Ridacchi appena scuotendo la testa.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che faresti il cascamorto con un dottore sexy senza pensare a me?”  
Alleggerire la tensione era qualcosa che Isco aveva sempre saputo fare, con tutti. 

Con te aveva lo stesso potere, quello di calmarti solo con la sua presenza, con una piccola stretta di mano o una carezza.   
Aveva il potere di farti ridere anche quando le cose ti stressavano in modo preoccupante.  
E quella volta non fu nulla di diverso. 

Entrate ancora una volta nella vostra bolla, quella in cui siete solo due ragazzi normali che hanno capito di amarsi e che ancora non hanno imparato a dirselo come si deve.  
Ti rendi conto che è successo solo quando parcheggi la macchina davanti al centro medico della società.   
Lo baci prima di scendere dalla macchina e raggiungerlo dall’altro lato e aiutarlo.

Quando lo lasci dentro e torni alla macchina per prendere le tue cose sai che non riuscirai a essere razionale o concentrato quel giorno.   
Però ti sforzi lo stesso, sai quando è importante quell’ultima settimana e vuoi dare il meglio di te.

Provano tutti ad aiutarti, lo sai da come ti stanno attorno, dal modo affettuoso in cui Sergio si prende cura di te, cioè più del solito in pratica.  
E va bene, gli allentamenti vanno bene e riesci a distrarti per qualche ora.

Non fai caso a quando lo staff medico raggiunge l’allenatore per parlarci perché sei con Karim a scherzare in un angolo.  
Sai che Isco è stato operato di appendicite solo a metà del pomeriggio quando il mister fa le convocazioni per la partita del giorno successivo, viene comunicato che l’operazione è in corso in quel momento nel centro medico e che Isco non potrà giocare per almeno un mese.  
Dicono anche altre cose, ne sei sicuro perché il mister non smette di parlare.

Tu riesci solo a pensare che non eri con lui quando stava per entrare in sala operatoria, che sei stato lasciato indietro.  
E vorresti essere razionale, pensare che lo ha fatto per non distrarti o altro ma non ci riesci.

Molli tutto in un secondo e persino Karim interviene per impedire che ti seguano mentre ti avvii verso gli spogliatoi solo per recuperare una felpa e il cellulare, non ci pensi neanche a cambiarti mentre raggiungi la clinica.  
Sei nella sua stanza dopo pochi minuti, ti hanno dato le informazioni senza fare problemi, sanno chi sei e sanno che tipo di rapporto ti lega a Isco, non ti interessa quanto effettivamente sia la verità.

Non sai quando aspetti, sai che hai freddo. Freddo perché non hai fatto una doccia e non va bene, freddo perché hai paura che Isco non possa tornare nonostante quello sia un pensiero totalmente irrazionale. 

Ti ripeti che è solo un appendicite, che andrà tutto bene che non ti ha tagliato fuori perché non ti volesse li, voleva solo che tu rimanessi concentrato.  
Ti siedi su una delle poltrone che sono nella stanza con l’intenzione di aspettarlo e calmarti un attimo solo che non sai quando, crolli completamente addormentandoti.  
Quando ti alzi quella volta non capisci subito dove sei, è l’odore di disinfettante a farti ricordare che sei alla clinica e ti sollevi si scatto lasciando cadere un qualcosa che tenevi addosso, solo dopo di rendi conto di essere una giacca, la giacca che Isco indossava quella mattina.

La camera non è più vuota, Isco è ha letto e sembra stia riposando anche se l’espressione sofferente del suo volto ti fa capire che non è ancora tranquillo per nulla.   
Ed in un momento sparisce tutto, tutta la rabbia perché non ti ha detto che doveva essere operato, la paura che non ti volesse al suo fianco perché si è preoccupato per te appena è tornato in camera facendoti coprire con la sua giacca.

Sparisce tutto per la cosa più importante è che lui stia bene, il resto non conta niente.  
Ti avvicini al letto sentendoti distrutto e gli sfiori il viso con la punta delle dita prima di abbassarti e lasciargli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.  
Infili il naso tra i suoi capelli corti respirando il suo odore e sentendoti subito meglio mentre il suo respiro ti toglie ogni possibile paura, Isco sta bene.

Lo lasci tranquillo perché sai che ha bisogno di riposare e stai per uscire e andare a recuperare le tue cose quando noti la tua borsa vicino alla porta, un piccolo biglietto sopra di essa.   
Sergio si è occupato di tutto, come fa ogni volta che si tratta di uno di loro, come una famiglia.

Approfitti delle docce che sai trovarsi in quel posto per darti una ripulita, consapevole del fatto che aver lasciato gli allentamenti in quel modo probabilmente avrà delle conseguenze che scoprirai domani, perché non sai neanche che ore sono in effetti.

Torni in camera dopo non più di venti minuti, indossi una tuta e una maglietta in più perché hai freddo e la preoccupazione è tornata a farsi presente.   
Quando torni in camera Isco è sveglio e ti guarda sorridere come se volesse chiederti scusa.

“Ehi..”  
Sorridi a tua volta lasciando andare la borsa accanto alla porta, sei consapevole del fatto che non saresti riuscito ad andare via da lì neanche volendo, che saresti potuto essere lontano da lì con il corpo ma la tua mente sarebbe sempre stata li, in ogni momento.  
“Come ti senti?”

Gli chiedi quando sei vicino a lui.   
Il maggiore cerca subito la tua mano intrecciando le vostre dita come quella mattina e sembra tranquillizzarsi davvero solo quando ricambi la sua stretta, ti fa sorridere che sia cosi insicuro in quel momento. 

“Ora meglio, sei qui.”  
“Sarei stato qui anche prima se tu mi avessi chiamato.”  
Te lo lasci scappare anche se sai che avrete tempo per parlare di quello e lui stringe più forte la tua mano guardandoti un attimo completamente terrorizzato.  
Solo che non gli dai tempo di ribattere e riprendi a parlare.

“So che lo hai fatto perché non volevi che mi distraessi ma non pensare che io non riesca a starti vicino e a lavorare, ci riesco. Preferisco sapere che non mi tagli fuori dalla tua vita e mi metti da parte..”

“Non potrei mai metterti da parte, non ora. Avrei voluto che fossi con me ogni momento solo che so che anche loro hanno bisogno di te e io potevo aspettare..”  
“Non voglio che aspetti, ok? Posso farcela e non sono un ragazzino.”

E stai per sfilare la mano dalla sua perché senti il nervosismo prendere il sopravvento su di te ma il maggiore te lo impedisce e ti tira a sé per un bacio sulle labbra, e non resisti.  
Perché Isco è lì e sta bene, non vuole che ti allontani da lui neanche ora che sa che sei arrabbiato con lui.  
“Non sei un ragazzino, sei il mio ragazzo. E non voglio tagliarti fuori. Non andartene ora, per favore.”

Sussurra chiudendo gli occhi.  
Senti la sua stanchezza, la sua paura. Senti tutto di Isco in quel momento come forse non è mai successo da quanto siete insieme davvero.  
“Non potrei mai lasciarti, ho mollato tutto per venire da te. Perché ti amo.”

E’ la seconda volta che glielo ripeti ad alta voce.   
“Molla tutto ma non me perché non puoi farmi innamorare di te e poi spaventarmi a morte perché penso che tu possa andare via solo perché sono uno stupido, a volte.”  
“Solo a volte?”  
Gli chiedi prima di ridacchiare e tenere la fronte poggiata sulla sua.

Lo fa anche Isco, e ami anche il suono della sua risata in quel momento, ami tutto di lui forse dalla prima volta che lo hai visto.   
“Allora hai un ragazzo stupido sempre!”

Ride ancora ma la sua risata viene spezzata da un gemito di dolore che ti fa scattare subito in piedi.  
“Mi sa che dobbiamo evitare di essere divertenti per i prossimi giorni, si? Ti prendo qualcosa da bere poi torni a dormire.”  
Lo vedi annuire mentre si poggia una mano sul fianco destro, quello dove è stato operato. 

Recuperi un bicchiere dal comodino li vicino e vai in bagno per prendere dell’acqua. Probabilmente sarà dimesso la mattina dopo quindi avevi tutto il tempo di riaccompagnarlo a casa prima di partire con i ragazzi, se la convocazione fosse stata ancora valida visto che eri andato via a mezza sessione. 

Torni in camera in pochi secondi e quando lo fai Isco era lì spostato su un lato del letto a guardarlo felice, a dargli quello spazio di cui entrambi era non riuscivano più a fare a meno.  
Erano fatti per completarsi infondo, glielo dicevano tutti.

Scuoti la testa ridendo appena e gli passi il bicchiere aspettando che finisca per rimetterlo a posto sul comodino.  
E non hai bisogno di parole per sapere cosa fare. Semplicemente ti togli le scarpe e ti stendi sullo spazio a sinistra che Isco a lasciato per te su quel letto troppo piccolo.  
Lasci che ti stringa mentre ti poggi contro il suo petto, l’orecchio all’altezza del suo cuore che batte più velocemente del solito.

La consapevolezza che la tua vicinanza è la causa di quel cuore che batte veloce.  
Resti stretto a lui mentre le sue dita accarezzano i tuoi capelli mandandoti in tilt.

Non esiste nessun altro posto in cui vorresti essere in quel momento.


End file.
